Promises
by Vicky
Summary: Jo shares special moments with both Rob and Nick - 'I Only Want To Be With You' is a continuation of this story


PROMISES   
A "Little Men" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

"Mrs. Jo," Nan called, walking into the parlor. "Can you fix this tear in my dress?" 

"What did you do this time, Nan?" Jo smiled at the girl. 

"Nothin'." Jo looked at Nan with a gentle glare. "Okay. I caught it on a tree while Nat an' I were runnin' in the woods." 

"Running?" questioned Jo. 

"It's a long story. I'll tell ya later. Thanks!" Nan handed Jo the dress and headed out the door. 

Jo walked across the parlor and sat down to start mending the torn dress. Before she could make the first stitch, Rob walked in carrying a box. "Rob," she said, "What do you have?" 

"Well ..." Rob began, just as Dan came rushing in. 

"Can I go into town with Nick?" he exclaimed, almost out of breath. 

"Don't you have chores to finish?" she asked, beginning to sew. 

"They're done." Jo looked up. "Almost done. Anyway, Nick said he needed my help." Dan smiled, knowing that Jo wouldn't deny his request. 

"Okay," she sighed, "But you finish your chores as soon as you get back." Dan was out of the house before she could finish her sentence. 

Jo returned to her work, not noticing Rob sitting silently on the couch. Rob spoke to get her attention, "Mother?" 

"Rob! I almost forgot you were here." She set her sewing aside and beckoned him to join her in the chair. "Let's see what you've got." 

Just as Rob get settled and started to open his box, a loud crash sounded from upstairs. "Sorry, sweetheart. Can this wait just a minute, please?" 

"I guess." Rob unwillingly got up from his mom's lap with a depressed look on his face. 

"I'll be right back," Jo smiled, "I promise." She kissed his forehead and left the room. 

Rob sat back down in the chair feeling dejected--he kicked his feet back and forth since they didn't touch the ground. He heaved a sigh of sadness as he heard Jo's footsteps go upstairs. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Rob was getting bored. Jo's few minutes had turned into fifteen. Rob thought that Jo had forgotten about him, so he got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen. 

"Hi, Rob," Asia greeted him. "What's wrong?" Asia pulled out a chair and Rob sat down. 

"My mom forgot about me." He set his box on the table and put his chin in his hands. 

"What? How could she forget about you?" Asia sat down next to Rob and rubbed his back. 

"She went upstairs because she heard a crash. Mother promised she'd be back in a minute, but she wasn't." 

"Those boys." She shook her head in dismay. Seeing Rob's box, Asia decided to change the subject. "What's in the box, Rob?" 

He immediately perked up and knelt in his chair. "This is what I wanted to show my mom. Nick helped me make it this morning while everyone was at school." Rob took the top off of his box and pulled out a wooden train engine. "See!" He rolled it around on the table making train sounds. 

"Wow, Rob! Did Nick make that for you?" Asia smiled at the boy. 

"Yeah. This morning he wanted me to help him sweep out the barn. I did such a good job that he made me this train. I helped to make it nice and smooth." Rob rubbed his hands on the train. 

Asia stood and walked over to the counter. "Would ya like a cookie?" 

"Yes, please," he answered, putting his train back in its box. Asia handed him a cookie and sent him outside so she could start fixing dinner. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jo came back downstairs after helping Tommy clean up the flower vase he had knocked over. "I'm back, Rob," she said, entering the parlor. To her surprise, Rob wasn't sitting in the chair where she left him. "Sweetheart," Jo called, checking the hallway. "That's strange," she murmured, hands on hips, "I was only gone for a few minutes." 

Jo entered the kitchen. "Asia, have you seen Rob?" 

"I just sent 'im outside," Asia replied. 

"Great! Did you see where he went?" Jo started for the door, but stopped when she felt Asia's hand on her shoulder. 

"Sit down, Jo." Asia pointed to a chair. Jo gave her a quizzical look. "Sit down." 

Jo reluctantly pulled the chair away from the table and sat, placing her hands in front of her. Asia set a cup of coffee in front of Jo and poured one for herself. She sat in the chair opposite Jo and took a sip of her coffee. 

"Asia, what's wrong?" 

"Rob thinks that you forgot about him," Asia said. 

"Tommy broke a vase upstairs. I was only gone a few minutes." Jo glanced at the clock. "Oh, I guess I was gone longer that I thought. It's been almost thirty minutes." 

"Jo, I think ya pay more attention to the older children than you do ta Rob." 

"Asia!" Jo couldn't believe Asia was accusing her of ignoring her own son. She thought a moment, "Do you really feel that way?" 

"Yes." Asia watched Jo turn the coffee mug in her hands. "He just wants to be the focus of your attention once in a while." 

"I guess you're right ... maybe I don't give Rob enough attention," she said lowering her head. "I guess I should go find him and apologize. He did have something he wanted to show me." Jo stood up and left the kitchen, her filled coffee mug still on the table. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Rob wandered around outside looking for one of the other kids to play with. He saw Nat and Nan in the barn and ran toward them. "Do you wanna see my new train?" he asked them. 

"Maybe later, Rob," Nat replied, handing Nan two fishing poles, "Nan and I are going fishing. Sorry." 

"Can I come?" Rob pleaded. 

"We'll take ya next time." Nan patted the boy's head as she left the barn. "I promise!" Rob watched the two run off toward the bridge. 

Frustrated because no one wanted to play with him, Rob meandered back toward the house. When he got to the porch, he sat on the swing and placed his box next to him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Rob sighed as he put his chin on his knees and slowly rocked back and forth. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jo walked around to the front of the house and saw Rob lying down on the porch swing - he was asleep. Jo climbed the porch steps and quietly made her way over to him. She knelt in front of her son and gently stroked his hair. "Rob," she whispered. He didn't wake up. Jo picked Rob up and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. 

"Mother," Rob whispered as Jo tucked him into bed for a nap. 

"Yes, sweetheart," Jo replied, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"Did you get my train off of the swing?" 

"I did. It's sitting on your dresser." She looked over her shoulder, "That's a very nice train. Where did you get it?" 

"Nick ... made it for me." Rob's speech slowed as his eyes started to close. 

Jo kissed Rob on the cheek and pulled the blankets over his shoulders. She stood in the doorway watching him sleep. 'How could I ignore him?' she thought, 'I need to focus my attention on him more.' She sighed and closed his door. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jo walked downstairs, lost in her thoughts, and ran into Nick as he entered the house. "Whoa!" Nick said, "What're you thinkin' 'bout?" 

"Sorry. I was thinking about Rob." Jo blushed because of the awkward situation. 

Nick was immediately worried, "Is anythin' wrong?" 

"No," Jo assured him, "I just haven't been paying enough attention to him lately. He thinks I forgot about him this afternoon." She turned away from Nick and left the house - he followed her outside. 

Nick trotted up behind Jo, "Ya wanna talk about it?" 

Jo stopped and turned to face Nick's concerned blue eyes. She crossed her arms and looked away. "What's there to talk about? I've ignored my own son. I guess I'm just not a good mother." 

"Jo," Nick grabbed her shoulders, forcing Jo to look at him. "Don't say that. You're a great mom ... to a whole buncha kids." 

"Do you really mean that or are you just saying it to make me feel better?" she said, a small smile forming on her face. 

"Of course I mean it." 

"Then why do I feel so guilty right now?" Jo stepped forward, put her head on Nick's shoulder, and placed her arms around his waist. Nick's eyes widened at Jo's movements, but he instinctively wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

At dinner that night Jo was acting strangely and everyone could sense it--she pushed her food around on her plate and couldn't stop staring at Rob. Nick noticed this from across the table and tried to get her attention to focus elsewhere. "Jo," he said. 

Jo's head lifted and she tried to smile at him, "Yes, Nick." 

"Did Rob show ya the train we made this mornin'?" He pointed in Rob's direction. 

"Yes, he did." Rob was sitting next to Jo and she stroked his brown hair. "That was very nice of you to make it for him." 

"Well, he deserved it. He swept the entire barn by himself an' helped me with some other chores." Nick couldn't think of anything else to say and started eating again. He locked eyes with Jo. She realized his concern about her behavior and tried to act happier. 

"Oh, Nan," Jo spoke, "I fixed your dress and hung it in your closet." 

"Thanks, Mrs. Jo. I owe ya one," Nan replied, helping herself to more peas. 

Jo turned to look at Dan, "Did you finish your chores this afternoon?" 

"Yes ma'am. I finished 'em as soon as Nick an' I got home," Dan stated proudly. 

After dinner, Jo called Rob into the parlor. "Sweetheart, did you think I forgot about you this morning after I went upstairs?" 

"You talked to Asia, didn't you?" Rob climbed into his mother's lap and put his arms around her neck. 

"Yes I did. I'm sorry, Rob. I didn't think I'd be gone that long," she said. "What did you want to show me?" Jo gave her son a loving look and held him tighter. 

"Just my train, but you already saw it." Rob laid his head on Jo's shoulder. 

"There wasn't anything else?" 

Rob thought for a moment, "Mother, can we play checkers?" 

Jo let out a little laugh. "Sure. Go set it up in your room." 

"Okay," Rob jumped down from the chair and ran out of the parlor. He quickly returned and stuck his head around the corner. "I love you, Mom." 

Jo put her hand to her chest. "I love you, too." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Nick walked upstairs later that night to talk to Dan, but stopped when he heard loud laughter coming from Rob's bedroom. The door was ajar, so Nick quietly opened it and looked inside. 

Jo was playfully tackling Rob on his bed, scattering checkers everywhere. "How could you beat me twice?" she teased, tickling Rob. 

"That's my secret!" Rob laughed even harder. 

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him. Jo looked up when she heard Nick's gentle chuckle. "Hi," she said, brushing her hair from her face. "Did you need something?" She tried to compose herself to little avail. 

"No," he replied, "I was on my way to talk to Dan but heard you two down the hall." 

"We were playing checkers," Rob smiled. 

"I see that. Did your ma beat ya?" 

Rob looked at Jo and shook his head. "Nope. I won twice!" 

"He's tough competition." Jo began picking up the strewn checkers. 

"You wanna play, Nick?" Rob asked. 

"I got things ta do tonight but maybe some other time." Nick really wanted to play checkers with Rob and Jo, but knew that this was a special moment between mother and son. 'Maybe someday,' he thought. 

"Okay," Rob shrugged his shoulders. 

There was an awkward silence as Nick looked at Jo. She could tell he was happy that she had fixed things with Rob, but knew there was something else, too - she just couldn't figure out what it was. "Well, good night Nick," Jo spoke, trying to break the silence. 

"Night." Nick turned to leave, closing the door behind him. 

"Can we play one more game, Mother?" Rob hugged Jo, looking at her with his big brown eyes. This was his special trick to melt Jo's heart and to get what he wanted. 

"One more," she relented, "But into your nightshirt first." 

Rob changed his clothes while Jo picked up the remaining checkers and arranged the board for a new game. "This time I'm going to win," Jo said with mock seriousness. She moved her first checker. 

Rob jumped two of Jo's checkers and removed them from the board. "No you're not," he teased. 

"We'll see about that!" She leaned forward and tickled her son's stomach causing him to erupt with a peal of laughter. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Early the next morning Nick and Jo sat at the kitchen table talking over coffee. "Looked like you an' Rob were havin' a lot of fun last night," Nick commented. 

"We were," Jo smiled. "I haven't played checkers with him in a long time." She looked down at her coffee mug. "You could have stayed and played with him, you know," Jo said quietly, still looking down. 

"I didn't think I should interrupt the family moment you two were havin'." 

"I wouldn't have minded," Jo stared into Nick's eyes and began to blush. She quickly stood to refill her mug. 

Nick smiled at her embarrassment. He joined her at the counter and carefully placed his left hand on the small of her back. Surprisingly, Jo didn't object to Nick's advances. "Maybe I'll join ya next time." He reached in front of Jo to retrieve the coffeepot. 

Jo turned towards Nick. She opened her mouth to say something, but became lost in his enchanting eyes. Suddenly, Jo leaned forward and kissed Nick on the lips. She left the kitchen before either of them had time to realize what had just happened. 

Jo hurriedly left the kitchen and walked to the front of the house. Luckily, Nick hadn't decided to follow her this time. "What have I done?" she muttered to herself. Slowly, Jo sat on the porch steps. "What will Nick think of me now? What about the children?" Jo buried her face in her hands and began to cry. 

The clattering of a carriage could be heard coming through Plumfield's gates. Jo raised her head to see who it was. "Great," she thought, "Just what I need." She quickly dried her tears and stood, smoothing her brown skirt. 

Jo recognized the person in the carriage as it came closer - it was her sister, Meg. Somewhat relieved, Jo sat back down on the steps and waited for her sister to join her. Without fail, Meg rushed to her sister's side. "What's the matter, Jo?" 

Trying to smile, Jo replied, "I just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life, that's all." 

"You've been crying." Meg held Jo's chin with one hand and wiped away her tears with the other. 

"Trust me, you won't blame me after you've heard what I just did." Jo sighed and leaned against her sister. Meg put her arms around Jo and stroked her brown hair. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

In the kitchen Nick was frozen. He couldn't fully comprehend the situation that had taken place between him and Jo because it had all happened so quickly. Having composed himself, Nick headed for the front of the house, but thought better of it, 'Maybe I should let her make the next move.' 

Nick grabbed his hat from the table. Holding it in his hands, he smiled as he thought about Jo. 'This may be a good thing,' he thought. Putting on his hat, Nick walked to the barn to start his chores. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jo saw Nick leave the house for the barn. "Let's go inside," she whispered to Meg. Jo's gaze followed Nick across the yard. Meg took this all in as she led the way into the house. 

Inside the house Dan and Bess ran into the sisters. "Hi, Aunt Meg," Bess hugged her aunt. "What brings you out here?" 

"Nothing in particular. Just a visit." 

"I'd love to chat, but Dan and I are already late for school." Bess tried not to make eye contact with Jo. 

Jo put her hands on her hips. "Why are you two late?" 

"It's my fault, Mrs. Jo," Dan offered. "I didn't understand some algebra an' I needed Bess to explain it ta me." 

"We would have done it sooner," continued Bess, "but we were busy with other chores." 

"All right." Jo held the door open for the pair. "Tell Franz that you were talking to me so that you don't get into too much trouble." 

"Thank you, Aunt Jo." Bess hugged Jo then followed Dan to the schoolroom. 

"Just don't let it happen again," Jo called after them. 

"We promise!" Dan returned. 

Meg looked at her sister. "Where do you want to talk?" 

Jo thought about it for a minute. She wanted to talk in an area where they were least likely to be interrupted. "My room." 

In her bedroom, both of the women sat on Jo's bed. Meg put her hand on Jo's back and gently rubbed it. "Okay, Jo. What terrible mistake did you make this time?" 

Jo took a deep breath and said it all at once. "I kissed Nick ... on the lips. We were standing in the kitchen and some strange impulse came over me and I just couldn't stop myself. I left the kitchen before I could comprehend what I had done. I don't even know what Nick thought about it. I just left him standing there, probably awestruck." 

"Well ..." Meg was so surprised that she didn't know what else to say. Her eyes were wide and she just stared at her younger sister. "It may not be an incredibly terrible thing Jo." 

Jo shot Meg an angry glance. "Of course it is! Nick and I can't start courting. What will the children think? What will Amy think? What will the town think?" Jo stood as she vented her frustration. 

"They'll think it's absolutely fine. In fact, all of us have been expecting this for a long time. You and Nick are great together. Look what you've done for Plumfield, for the students ... and for each other. You just needed some time to realize that Jo," Meg assured her. 

"What?" exclaimed Jo. 

"Well ... yes," Meg stuttered, "All of us have sensed an attraction between you and Nick since the beginning." Jo sat back down. "I think you've sensed this attraction too and just haven't acted on it until now," whispered Meg. 

"I hate to admit it, Meg, but I think you might be right." Jo bit her bottom lip and began to blush, thinking about the kiss. 

"Of course I am." 

"What do I do about it, though? I mean, if Nick and I do begin courting it won't stay private very long around here." Jo looked into her sister's eyes for the confidence she so badly needed at this moment. 

"My advice to you is to not hide your feelings for one another. Take the time to talk to Nick and sort out your feelings ... and your future together. If this relationship is meant to be maybe you've broken the last barrier." Meg couldn't help but smile at the prospect of Jo and Nick actually courting. 

Jo rolled her eyes, "Some barrier." She let out a sigh of relief and hugged her sister, "Thank you, Meg." 

"So, you've got to tell me," Meg said excitedly. 

"Tell you what?" Jo teased. 

"How was the kiss?" 

Jo started to blush again and moved toward to window where she could see Nick by the barn. "Very quick, but very natural." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

After lunch Jo worked up enough courage to confront Nick about her actions earlier that morning. She decided the best time to catch him would be right before he started his afternoon chores when the children were busy with homework. 

Jo walked into the parlor just as Nick was heading out the front door. "Nick, can we talk?" she asked. 

"Sure. If ya don't mind walkin' at the same time. I have a lot ta do this afternoon," he replied, holding the door open. 

"Okay." Jo and Nick exited the house and slowly walked in the direction of the barn. 

"What'd ya wanna talk about, Jo?" 

Jo stopped and turned to face Nick. "I wanted to explain my actions this morning in the kitchen. I don't know what came over me, but it was totally uncalled for." She looked at Nick, waiting for his reaction. 

Nick smiled, "I don't know if it was totally uncalled for ... I didn't mind it." Jo felt her face redded and looked down at her feet. Nick leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "In fact, I kinda liked it." 

Jo let out a slight giggle. "I did too," she whispered back. 

"I guess it's a good thing no one else saw us." 

"Yes ... I did tell Meg though." Nick gave her a worried look. "She won't tell anyone," she quickly added. 

Nick started walking toward the barn again. Jo followed. "Maybe you, Rob, and I could do something together tonight," Jo offered. 

"I don't know if I'll have time ..." 

"You could help me read him his bedtime story," she interrupted. 

"You know how I am 'bout readin'." 

Jo thought a minute. "That's okay because I have Rob read to me a little every night to give him practice. You could read some too. It would be good for you." 

Nick hesitated a little, "As long as it's not 'The Pretty Kitty.'" 

Jo laughed, "I promise." 

"Well, I better start my work then," Nick grabbed a pitchfork off of the barn wall and stood it in front of him. 

"I'm glad we could talk about this Nick," Jo said. 

"Me too. Maybe we could talk about it later." Nick grinned at Jo, his blue eyes sparkling. He leaned closer to her and gave her a quick kiss. Jo held Nick's hand and slowly let it go as she walked back toward the house. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Bess was looking out of the kitchen window when Nick and Jo passed by. She watched them go just inside the barn door. 'I wonder what they're doing in there?' she thought. Interested, Bess continued to watch as she scraped the plates from lunch. 

"Are you 'bout done?" Dan walked into the kitchen, startling Bess. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," he chuckled. 

"I was just watching Nick and Aunt Jo." 

"Why?" Dan moved next to Bess at the window. 

"They're talking in the barn. Doesn't that seem strange?" Bess looked at Dan. 

"Mrs. Jo an' Nick talk all the time. Big deal." Dan started to leave. 

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Bess. 

Dan spun around and dashed back to the window. "What?" 

"They just kissed!" Bess couldn't believe her eyes. 

"No kiddin'," Dan shook his head, "It had ta happen sooner or later." 

"Dan," Bess put her hand on his shoulder, "We have to keep this a secret." 

"Like I'm the one that would open her big mouth." Dan put special emphasis on 'her.' 

"Well ..." Bess started blushing. "Keep it secret anyway." 

"You can count on me." 

"Here comes Aunt Jo! Let's go do our homework." Bess grabbed Dan's hand and they left the kitchen just as Jo walked in. 

Bess led Dan upstairs to her bedroom. "I'm gonna get my homework," Dan said to Bess, "Could ya help me some more? This whole algebra thing is too hard for me." 

"Sure, Dan." Bess put her schoolbooks on her desk and pulled up an extra chair for Dan. She sat down and started her geography assignment. 

Dan returned and sat next to Bess, opening his algebra book. "Okay. Here's what I don't understand ..." He began to point to an equation when Bess burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" 

"I can't believe that Nick and Aunt Jo kissed!" Bess answered excitedly. "I'm so happy for them." 

"Bess," Dan sighed, "Stop bein' such a hopeless romantic. Their kiss probably didn't mean a thing. Now, about my algebra ..." 

She turned to face Dan, "Nick kissed her on the lips. It had to mean something." 

Nat and Nan passed Bess' room just as she spoke. Nan doubled-back to the bedroom and poked her head in the doorway. "What'd ya say, Bess?" 

"Uh ... uh ..." Bess stuttered, looking at Dan for advice, "Nothing." She gave Nan a sheepish smile. 

Dan shook his head. "I can't believe you, Bess. Way ta go!" he whispered loudly. 

"You said that Nick kissed Mrs. Jo, didn't ya?" She entered the bedroom, followed by Nat who was also intrigued by the unfolding situation. 

"Maybe I did," she replied, biting her lip. 

"This is so exciting!" Nan sat on her bed. "It sure did take 'em long enough, though." 

"I wonder if this means they'll start courting soon?" Nat asked no one in particular. 

"Hopefully," Nan answered. "Did ya see 'em Bess?" 

"I was cleaning up after lunch and saw them in the barn," began Bess, "All of a sudden Nick leaned forward and kissed Aunt Jo on the lips. I couldn't believe it!" 

"What're we gonna do about it?" Nan wondered. 

Nat gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" 

Nan thought a moment. "Maybe we could give them some time alone tonight." 

"Yes, perfect," Bess agreed. 

"Then we could spy on them!" Nan exclaimed. 

Dan sighed, "Nan." Nat just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Well, we gotta do somethin' to get them together. 'Specially since Nick kissed her," Nan said. 

"What are you talking about?" Dan, Bess, Nat, and Nan turned their heads toward the voice, only to find Jo standing in the doorway staring at them. 

"Hi, Mrs. Jo," Nan quietly greeted her. The others uncomfortably squirmed in their seats, giving each other worried looks. 

Jo walked into the room. "Hi, everyone," her eyes panned the nervous faces around her, "What are you talking about?" 

Bess took a deep breath. "Aunt Jo, I saw Nick kiss you in the barn this afternoon and I was just telling them about it." Bess gestured to the other children around her. 

"Yeah, Mrs. Jo," Nat agreed, "We didn't mean for you to hear ... I mean, we didn't want anything bad to happen ... We were just curious. We didn't mean to pry." 

Jo stood next to Nat and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Nat. Actually," she nervously brushed her hair behind her ear, "Bess is right. I planned on talking to all of you at dinner tonight so that no one would start jumping to conclusions." 

Nan lifted her head and looked at Jo with excited eyes, "Does this mean that you and Nick are gonna start courtin'?" 

"That's what I mean by jumping to conclusions, Nan. I don't know yet because Nick and I . . . we haven't really talked about it." 

"Ya mean he kissed ya and ya don't know if you're courtin'?" Dan questioned, with a puzzled look on his face. 

"Yes. This is a very complicated situation for me and Nick ... and Rob. Oh, I didn't think about that yet." Jo sat down, overwhelmed by her thoughts. 

"Aunt Jo, Rob adores Nick and Nick loves Rob," Bess offered, "I don't think you have to worry about either of them." 

Jo looked at her neice and smiled. "You're right. In fact, I don't know if I even have to worry about this now because I don't even know if we're courting. I'm telling you not to jump to conclusions and here I am doing it." 

Everyone laughed. "So were not in trouble?" Nat asked. 

"No, just don't go spreading rumors through Plumfield until Nick and I know what's going on, okay?" Jo silently made eye contact with each person in the room. "Promise?" 

"Promise," the children answered in unison. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jo stepped outside, looking for Nick, and saw him by the corral, fixing the fence. "Nick!" she called. 

He turned toward her voice and smiled, "Hey!" Nick met her in the middle of the yard. 

Jo lowered her head. "We need to talk. Bess saw us in the barn this afternoon and now most of the children know, or suspect, what's going on." 

"Oh," Nick said, "That's an interesting turn of events." 

"Yes, that's what I thought," she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I guess this means we need to make a decision about our future together . . . before dinner." Jo lifted her head and looked at Nick. 

He chuckled, "Okay." Nick gently turned Jo to face him and took both of her hands in his. "Jo, I'd be very honored if you'd let me start courtin' ya." 

Jo couldn't believe what she just heard. "What?" she whispered. 

"I wanna start courtin' ya." 

Trying to blink away tears, Jo stared into Nick's mesmerizing blue eyes. "Okay. Yes," she barely spoke. 

Nick leaned forward and kissed Jo. She put her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes, wanting to savor this moment forever. All of a sudden, loud cheering was heard from the porch. The couple turned to find the entire Plumfield family, including Rob, standing on the porch, watching them. 

"What are you doing?" Jo called, feeling herself start to blush. 

"Hi, Mom." Rob waved. She gave him a small, embarrassed wave in return. 

"Can we start jumping to conclusions now?" Nan yelled. Bess, Dan, and Nat laughed at her question. 

Jo rolled her eyes, "Yes, Nan!" 

"Good," she replied, smiling. 

"What was that all about?" Nick asked Jo when she returned her attention to him. 

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." 

"How about another kiss?" he asked. Jo just smiled. Nick tenderly cradled her face in his hands and drew her closer to him, gently kissing her. 

"I love you Nick," she whispered. 

"I love you, too, Jo ... and I'll love you forever." 

"Promise?" She hugged him tight. 

"I promise." Nick and Jo stood together in each other's arms while the children and Asia watched from the porch.   


_All characters (c) PAXtv, Providence and all other relevant parties. This story has been written for the enjoyment of other Providence fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the above people._


End file.
